


an unlovely way to show you care

by Cerberusia



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fights, M/M, Manipulation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro gets Dave to wear a remote-controlled vibrator during a strife. Dave thinks it's just Bro testing him. Dave is wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	an unlovely way to show you care

This panel just isn't coming out shitty enough. Or maybe it's coming out shitty in the wrong way. You let go of your mouse and squint at your screen. Maybe you should fiddle with the compression settings. The room is quiet but for the whirring of the computer's fan: March is too early for AC even in Houston.

The hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. You whip around, sword out to deflect the missile, and there's a _thunk_ as it hits the wall by your bed. When you lower your sword the doorway is, of course, empty. You didn't even hear the door open, and you leave the hinges squeaky on purpose.

There's no note attached to the shuriken now embedded in your wall - thanks, Bro - but you know what it means. You save your work, toe your shoes on, and head for the roof.

At least, that's what you intend to do. But when you make to get up from your computer chair you swear loudly and sit back down. The _fucker_. He's turned the vibrator on. You feel a weird, low-level buzzing in your ass.

You get up again, more carefully, and manage to make your way out into the living room. The buzzing is distracting, but it's nothing you can't handle. Bro's sometimes ambushed you on your way to the bathroom and strifed you when you were absolutely desperate to pee: this is the same idea.

Out of the apartment and up onto the roof. Climbing the stairs jostles the vibrator and makes you feel a bit weird. But it's cool. You're cool.

Bro is waiting on the roof, sword held casually at his side, Lil Cal wrapped around his neck. He's watching you delicately navigate the stairs, the sadist. Determined not to give him the satisfaction, you make no mention of the little plastic bullet he put up your ass - oh yes he did, made you pull down your pants and bend over while he eased it, wet with lube, up your virginal rectum, and taped the little string to the back of your thigh - but simply stare at him, impassive.

His other hand is in his pocket. You only notice this when the vibrations suddenly get more intense and you shudder, just a little. It feels kind of - good. Weird, but good.

Bro spins his sword into offensive position; you heft yours in answer. You're doing this; you're making it happen. Never mind what's up your ass or if you're getting a little hard. It's just another of Bro's games.

You attack first, because if you let him get the first blow in you'll never get off the defensive and this will be a very short fight because he'll annihilate you. He parries easily, of course, but so long as he's focussed on defending himself -

\- a tap on your shoulder and you're suddenly slashing at air. You spin around and stab, your blades connecting with a solid _clang_ that ripples up your arm. He has the advantage in speed and in strength: you know you can't win. But you know you can't give up, either: you just have to keep fighting until your inevitable defeat, until Bro is satisfied.

Abruptly, the vibrations ramp up and you gasp; your strike connects, but weakly. Bro cuts through your guard and you have to drop and roll, trying to catch his unprotected back and shoulder. Your boner chafes against the inside of your jeans.

Again, Bro flashsteps and you pivot to parry the blow aimed at your neck. The vibrations threaten to shake you apart; you wish you could adjust your hard-on but you can't spare a hand. The Texas sun is hot and your mouth is dry.

Bro's blade lands on your shoulder, flat, and you cry out at the dull, aching pain. You pull yourself together to block properly, like he taught you. Your dick is throbbing in time with your shoulder: you focus on the pain to try to block out the pleasure.

Bro swings low as if to cut you off at the knees; you jump and instead of bringing round your sword you kick him hard in the chest. He stumbles back, surprised and winded, and you drive your blade towards his sword arm. He parries one-handed, and promptly regains the advantage. You grit your teeth and block as best you can.

The edge of his blade grazes your cheek, leaving a stinging, shallow cut. It'll hardly even bleed, you know, but the pain is sharp and brings tears to your eyes. You blink them away and keep blocking Bro's sword with your own, being forced to give ground beneath the power of his rapid strikes.

Again, your blade suddenly meets only air; you stumble forward and manage to pivot into a spin, executing a sloppy block against Bro's overhead strike. His mouth is a flat line, as usual, not even a touch of tension in his jaw as he bears down on you. This isn't his full strength, or his full speed; you aren't ready for that yet. You don't know if you'll ever be ready.

The pressure on your sword vanishes, but you don't get a chance to enjoy it because immediately he turns the vibrator up - oh god, _up_.

You barely parry his next strike. Your knees are weak, sweet tingling pleasure radiating from between your legs. You didn't know, you didn't realise it could feel like this, just a bit of vibrating plastic up your ass sending shockwaves right through you.

This time the sword hits you in the side - again, flat, and with minimal force, but you'll have a green bruise there tomorrow nonethless. You don't care. You grip your sword and lock your knees and try to keep your eyes from rolling back in your head. You block some hits on pure instinct, sloppy and stumbling. You can't even focus on Bro; he becomes a mass of shadow, and you have to anticipate his strikes using your other senses. Bro's fast, crazy fast, but even he can't fight silently.

But you can't keep up. The vibrations are shaking you apart, your dick is so hard it aches. You ache. When will this strife be over? Bro's sword cuts the air an inch from your face.

For one blissful moment, the vibrator cuts out. Wildly, you think, _maybe it's run out of battery_. Your grip tightens on your sword, ready to take advantage.

Then it turns back on. And off. And on. And off. It's pulsing in you, bursts of exquisite bone-rattling vibration, and your knees give out entirely and you crumple to the roof, desperately squeezing your boner through your jeans, your mouth hanging open to gasp in air. Somehow, you keep hold of your sword.

That is, until Bro kicks it away. You let him, there on your knees, squirming with the desire to open your jeans and go at yourself right there, trying not to pant. You yield, whatever, Bro needs to piss off and leave you to jerk off in relative privacy.

Bro just stands there. His sword is still in his hand. Fuck it, you don't care any more: he's walked in on you basting the ham enough times, he can deal with getting an eyeful of your baloney pony. You yank open your jeans and stick your hand down your pants with a sigh of relief.

Your hand is roughly yanked away and both your palms are abruptly introduced to the warm asphalt. The dark leather of Bro's gloves makes a nice contrast with your fair skin. His hands are burning. You look up at his face as he crouches in front of you, impassive as ever. Bro, that is - you don't want to think what expression you're making right now.

"Bro, c'mon," you say, wriggling. It comes out breathier than you intended. You can't see Bro's eyes behind his shades, but you know he's staring at you.

"A deal," he says at last. "You wanna get off?"

" _Yes_ ," you say fervently. You know even as you say it that you should try to deny it, but what's the point? You're so turned-on you can't see straight, and Bro knows it.

"You can get off," he says. "But only if you let me fuck you."

What? The words don't register for a few seconds.

"I know our family commitment to irony is one hundred percent, Bro," you say, voice shaking just a little, "and I know that you know that I know, but I'm telling you now, I ain't up for playing ironic incest chicken right now. I gotta r-rub one out before my balls explode, you dig?" You have to close your eyes and tremble just during those last few words, focus narrowed to the unrelenting pulsing in your ass.

"Sure I know," says Bro, still casual as fuck. "But I ain't up for playing ironic incest chicken either. Lemme put my dick up your ass, and I'll let you come. Hell, I'll _make_ you come. Simple as."

"What," you say, which is singularly uncool. "What are you even going to put it up my ass w-with? 'Cause you sure ain't going in dry." You momentarily lift said ass off the ground, squirming, moving your hips back and forth uselessly, then quickly sit back down again. You can feel the damp patch of pre-come in your underwear rubbing the wet head of your dick.

Bro sheathes his sword at last, digs in the pocket not containing the vibrator, and brings out a little packet. It's a lube sample. Of course, he came prepared. To fuck you.

Bluntly, you don't know if you want to be fucked. Like, sure, you've watched porn of guys taking it up the ass - usually twinks with older men - and they seem to like it well enough, and presumably all those gay guys wouldn't do anal if getting hot schlong up their back passages didn't feel good, but what if it doesn't do anything for you? What if it _hurts_?

This is a pussy way of thinking, you know. But you don't _want_ Bro to stick it in you: you don't want Bro. It's not like that between you two: he's hot, sure, but he's your _brother_. And of course, he's only doing it for the ironies, you know that - but even for you two, ironic incest is a long way to take it. You guess Bro is still winning in the ironic commitment stakes.

But you really, really want to come, and you know that Bro has ways to make sure you don't unless it's on his terms.

"Sure," you say with a chill you don't feel, "let's do this."

"You don't sound so keen," says Bro, so casual, and the _fucker_ , you _know_ what he's doing. You swallow.

"Bro, I'm sure, let's do this. P-put your hot naked dolphin in my chocolate starfish, c'mon." The vibrations ramp up just a little more and you choke on a gasp. "Bro, please!" You sound desperate. You are desperate.

"Awesome." Bro lets go of your hands and disappears; you feel his presence behind you, feel his hands squeeze your ass as he pushes you up onto your hands and knees, then he opens and pulls down your jeans around your knees.

Your face hot, you put your head down on your arms and let him do what he wants with your ass, now jutting impudently in his face. This position makes the vibrations feel even more intense, throbbing and thudding inside you.

Bro goes back to squeezing your ass - just grabs a double-handful and digs his fingers in, massaging. It feels pretty good, you're not gonna lie.

Then he pulls on the string of the vibrator. It jolts around inside you, sending shocks right through you, then is slowly pulled out, buzzing all the way. At last, the low hum shuts off. You feel primed, wanting. You're tingling all over.

You hear the tearing of a lube packet, and Bro's wet fingers probe at your virgin asshole. You hold your breath as he pushes in one finger. It feels like the vibrator had, going in, which is to say _weird_. And it wiggles, that one finger probing the sensitive flesh, horribly intimate, Bro's finger not entering an empty cavern but parting your slick, secret muscle. He's stroking something inside you, something that has never been touched. You quiver and grit your teeth. Your cock hangs heavy and stiff between your legs. You keep your face hidden.

The finger gently withdraws. You know what's coming. Sure enough, the invasive pressure is thicker this time as Bro patiently works two fingers into your asshole. His other hand comes to rest on the small of your back. You realise that he must have taken off his left glove so the leather wouldn't catch on the rim of your hole as he fingers you. The hand on your back is hot, and he absently rubs little circles with his thumb as he starts to thrust his fingers in and out of you, steady and firm. Every stroke jolts you, sends lightning flashing through you; you gasp and dig your fingernails into your arms. The thumb traces slower, heavier circles.

Is it meant to be ironic, this tenderness? Or is it - He abruptly takes out his fingers. You hear the clink of his belt. You could raise your shoulders a little and get an upside-down glimpse of the cock that's about to go inside you. You don't. You just imagine it: big, dark red-purple, engorged with blood, like in the pornos.

A couple of slick noises behind you, then you feel it, hot and blunt, pressed to your hole, just barely breaching it. Bro's hands take hold of your hips; you're strangely bothered by the asymmetricality of the gloves. You take a deep breath.

You thought it would feel like his fingers. You were wrong. It feels hot and solid, and so thick as it bores into you, slow and inexorable. The head pops in and your breath comes out in a squeak. There's not room for him inside you, there can't be, you're already full of his cock, and yet he continues to push into you. You jerk, but his grip holds you still, right where he wants you. Why did you agree to this?

Your dick, untouched, still throbs between your legs. How can you still be so achingly hard? Why does your body think this feels good? Because it does feel good, good in an awful, queasy way, your brother's hard dick sinking into you until you feel his pelvis pressed against your ass. You are filled, stretched, impaled. You can feel Bro's cock throbbing inside you; you realise that you're feeling his pulse, and can't breathe for the searing intimacy of it.

He pulls out slowly, his cock dragging over your sensitive insides, then drives back in. No shallow thrusts to let you get used to it: he fucks you deeply, purposefully. You cry out before you manage to sink your teeth into your arm and muffle yourself. His pelvis makes a slapping sound when it hits your ass, loud and raunchy. You feel your cock bouncing between your legs and grab it, frantically pulling at your erection. You want to come so _badly_.

Your hand is yanked away and pinned to the ground, just like before. Your other hand joins it. You feel Bro leaning over you, his chest against your back. His breath is heavy in your ears.

"No, Bro!" you wail, trying to squirm. Bro's dick shifts inside you, and suddenly white lightning sears through you, through your stiff, aching dick. You shriek - why can't you just keep quiet? - and Bro lets out a little breathy chuckle in your ear. He leans his weight on you and fucks you just _so_ , and you don't know what he's doing but every thrust makes that hot rush of pleasure tear through you, and your mouth is wide open and you're making little helpless sounds. You hear Bro's breathing get more ragged.

You can't do anything. Bro pins you down with his body weight, too heavy for you to lift; your jeans are still tangled around your knees. You just have to kneel there and take it, take what Bro gives you. You didn't even _want_ this; if Bro had just let you jerk off in peace it would have been fine. Why is he doing this? Why is he fucking with you by fucking you? Each sharp thrust sends sparks through you, Bro breaching parts of your body you hadn't even known were there. For a guy who's never brought a date back to the apartment in all the years you remember, he sure seems to know exactly what he's doing.

Something is building, deep in your abdomen, hot pressure right at the base of your dick. Bro's hard, steady thrusts feel better than ever, the head of his dick scraping over the hot-button inside you. The pleasure is sweet and cramping in your gut. You're making little 'uh-uh-uh' noises every time Bro thrusts into you. The girth of his dick no longer feels impossible, just good, angled in just the right way.

Your orgasm builds rapidly, low in your gut, your breath coming in gasps like when you're masturbating and really working for it, great shuddery breaths, all that tension drawing tighter, tighter -

You are fucked into the most intense orgasm you've ever had. You're hurled off the precipice of climax and orgasm punches you hard in the gut. You gasp and moan your way through waves of agonising pleasure, all your muscles locked up, your mouth gaping wide as climax wrings you dry. Bro fucks you through it, drawing it out until you think you're coming a second time.

You crumple, still shaking with aftershocks that make your dick twitch. You didn't even have to touch it.

"Fuck," mumbles Bro in your ear. You think he sounds - awed. " _Fuck!_ " He really goes for it then, bracing himself over you and fucking you hard and fast. Overstimulated, you just let him use you.

At last, he goes still and groans, low and primal. He pants in your ear, his hot breath making you twitch. You keep your eyes closed.

Finally, he leans back and pulls out. Something - his come, you realise with a twinge of horror - dribbles down your thigh. You push yourself shakily to your hands and knees, and find him buckling his belt.

"Good show, kid," is all he says before vanishing.

You take off your pants entirely and limp down the stairs on wobbly legs, thanking god that no-one else comes up this high and swearing that you're never going to play along with Bro's stupid tests again.

**Author's Note:**

> For the homesmut prompt:
> 
> _'I really want bro to somehow get dave to wear one of those remote-controlled vibes, idc where the placement is, and then strife him while wearing it. and dave thinks its bro pulling one of his sick jokes as per usual, but its distracting and he gets pretty badly beat up (blood & bruises) and then bro gets dave to beg for release/for bro to fuck him, even though dave most certainly does not want to fuck his brother at all, but hes just so far at his limits he cant take it and will say anything to come from daves pov i just want a lot of warring feelings, "no i really dont feel this way towards my brother, but this is getting painful i cant stand it" idk.'_


End file.
